Page 027
Page 027 of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth SRS sourcebook. Status Translated Text p27 Construction In Construction, another method of PC creation, players decide the data that will be used in the game like class or abilities, unlike in Quick Start. Because of that, one has to be familiar with the rules and the world view well enough to have an idea of what kind of look your PC has and what abilities it has. Of course, the data and the page to refer to would be many, so they need their own rule book and, it takes a long time to create a character. Construction is an effective PC creation method when you can take time to create a character. It's effective when you want to put some time making a character by consulting to the GM through a phone call or internet. We explain the rules of Construction from p52. Preparatory Meeting with the Participants What's important in the Character Creation is that whether the character created can be useful in the scenario. It would be pointless if the character ended up being useless in the actual session because of the balance with other PCs, even if you take time to make a strong character. So, it would be helpful to talk to the GM and other players about which class of character to make. "SQS" is a game in which you challenge the giant labyrinth called the Labyrinth of the World Tree together with the member of your guild. It is important to consider the balance of the party you make with your friends and tactics. Especially, it is essential for GM to tell players what kind of classes are needed for the session they will be playing. We will explain in details of the party tactics and preparatory meeting among participants in p177. What to Prepare We will explain the rules of creation by actually creating a character. We would like you to prepare a copy of the character sheet that's on the back side of the cover, pens and erasers to write data on it, and two dices. World Labyrinth Communication: Character Introduction Ren: Tlatchga, I'm thinking of playing "The Labyrinth of the World Tree SRS" (aka SRS). {Tlatchga= Tsusukuru in Japanese one} Tlatchga: ...... I don't really know what that is. Ren: "SQS" is a TRPG in which you explore the vast sea of trees underneath the base town of Etria known as the Labyrinth of the World Tree. {check the grammar here pls. pretty sure I messed it up}{*}{sea of trees= same as forest} Tlatchga:...... (She is nodding and agreeing with her) Rem: To play TRPG, you need a Game Master (aka GM) who is in charge of progressing the game and players. Tlatchga: ...... Ren will be the GM? Ren: No, the Labyrinth of the World Tree is not an easy place for a person to explore by themselves. I will participate as a player as well. Let's make a guild together. Tlatchga: ...... Got it. But, what about GM then? Ren: We got an assistant there, Guild Master! (refer to p122) Guild Master(GM): Hey, I got called on. Let's do this, ladies. {girls?}{*} Tlatchga: ...... *nod* GM: '''All right, I'll be the GM, and you players need player characters you'll play as, known as Player Characters (aka PCs). In "SQS," we have two methods of creating a character. '''Ren: Quick Start is for beginners, and Construction is for experienced players. GM:'''Exactly. It's the first time for Tlatchga, so let's make a character using Quick Start. So, look at the nine Sample Characters here. And choose a class that you want to play. 'T''latchga: ...... *stare* ...... Then, Medic. '''GM: '''That's the expert of recovery who can heal wounds. Open p38 and copy down the data and items on your Character Sheet. '''Tlatchga: ...... *nod* *write* By the way, will a PC become a adventurer of Etria? GM: 'Yes. You will be the adventurer who seeks to travel the Labyrinth of the World Tree that's spreading underground of the city of Etria. It's a vast sea of trees is yet to be conquered by anyone. Those who never came back from are countless. If you are not careful, you too will be part of the dirt of the sea of trees. {*}{Sea of trees=forest} '''Ren: '''Don't worry. Together, we two will be fine. '''Tlatchga: '...... Yeah. '''Tlatchga:A Hexer girl. In this section, she plays a Medic girl as her PC. Ren: A Ronin who is teaming up with Tlatchga. In this section, she plays a Paladin as her PC. Notes Notes go here.